


Must Run Faster

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Danger, Episode Related, Gen, Running, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He has to run faster if he doesn't want to be caught.





	Must Run Faster

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Must Run Faster  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 133  
>  **Summary:** He has to run faster if he doesn't want to be caught.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 4](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/811323/811323_original.jpg)

He was the bait. He was always the bait because his friend, stuck in werewolf form needed the exercise and as a vampire he just happened to be the fastest.

Harsh growls came from behind him and Aidan resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder as he ran through the clearing. There was no point in looking. He knew exactly what he would see, a werewolf baring down on him with all intents and purposes of eating him.

But he didn’t have time to dwell it was coming closer each second.

A yell escaped him as another hungry growl echoed behind him. 

_Son of a bitch._ He was a vampire not a chew toy for a werewolf but that was exactly what he was going to be if he didn’t run faster.


End file.
